Courage
by Maina.GundamSeed
Summary: She had always adored her sister especially when she started bringing some friends over to their house. Through that, she met him. MeyrinXAuel, AU


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/ Destiny _**don't belong to me**_. They all belonged to someone else. i got this from chicken soup again.

* * *

Courage

* * *

When I, Meyrin, was four years old, I took an extreme liking to my sister's toys. It made little difference that I had a trunk overflowing with dolls and toys of my own. Lunamaria's "big girl" treasures were much easier to break, and much more appealing. Likewise, when I was nine and she was ten, the studs and make-up that she was slowly being permitted to experiment with held my attention. 

It was a trend that continued year by year. My mother continually reminded her, as I entered junior high wearing her new hair clips, that it was actually a compliment to her sense of style. She told her, as I started my first day of high school wearing her clothes, that one day she would laugh and remind me of how she was always cooler of the two of us.

I had always thought that my sister had good taste, but never more than when she started bringing home guys. I had a constant parade of sixteen-year-old boys going through my house, stuffing themselves with food in the kitchen, or playing basketball on the driveway.

I had recently become very aware that boys, in fact, weren't as "yucky" as I had previously thought. But the guys who were my age, whom I had spent months, giggling over at a football games with my friends, suddenly seemed so young. They couldn't drive and they didn't wear varsity jackets. My sister's friends were tall, they were funny, and even though my sister was persistent in getting rid of me quickly, they were always nice to me as she pushed me out the door.

Let's start of with Luna's Senior friends. Yes, _the seniors_. My sister had once been absent for a week so she needed a tutor to help her with studying. Fortunately for her, Cagalli was free to be her tutor. Cagalli Yula Attha, the cheerleader captain, a member of the Tutorial Society, but much known as the lucky girl who have Athrun's eyes on her alone. Athrun Zala is the captain of the fencing club and Senior's representative at the student council. Even though both the male, who likes Cagalli, and female, who likes Athrun, student body hates to admit it, Athrun and Cagalli really do look cute together and deserve each other.

Then there is also Yzak Joule, the President of the student council and member of the golf club, and his girlfriend Shiho Hahnenfuss, the captain of the women's volleyball team and math club member; Dearka Elsman, captain of the basketball team, and his girlfriend Miriallia Haww, the Chief-editor of the school's newspaper. Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne also do come by at our house. Kira is the twin brother of Cagalli and the president of the computer club and a member of the Tutorial Society, too. Lacus meanwhile is the star of the school plays. As a couple, they were the epitome of decency and prudence.

Now let's go to Luna's buddies. Her boyfriend is Rey Za Burrel, the quiet one in the group. But once he's on the field, he'll show you that he really deserves his position of being the vice-captain of the football team. And I can see that he really cares for my sister. Next is Shinn Asuka, the opposite of the word "humble". With his fast moves and great ball handling, he is one of the school's basketball star players. Next to Dearka that is. I wonder how he had ever got Stellar to be his girl. Stellar is a blonde jovial girl, a member of the Cheering squad. Cagalli considers Stellar to be one her great apprentice, a cheer leader in the making. And lastly but definitely not the least is Auel, the genius in tennis. His smile plus blue soft hair can make anyone's day complete.

Every once in a while I would luck out, and they would stop by when Luna's not home. They would have long conversations with me before leaving, especially Auel. He talked to me as he talked to everyone else, not like his _friend's little sister_… and he always hugged me good-bye before he left.

It wasn't surprising that before long I was positively giddy about him. My friends, Vino and Yolant, told me I had no chance with a junior. My sister looked concerned for my potentially broken heart. But you can't help who it is that you fall in love with, whether they are older or younger, taller or shorter of completely opposite or just like you. Emotion ran me over like a truck when I was with him, and I knew that it was too late to try and be sensible – I was in love.

It did not mean I didn't realize the possibility of being rejected. I knew that I was taking a big chance with my feelings and pride. If I didn't give him my heart there was no possibility that he would break it… but there was also no chance that he might not.

One night before he left, we sat on my front porch talking and looking for stars as they became visible. He looked at me quite seriously and asked me if I believed in wishing on stars. Surprised, but just as serious, I told him I had never tried.

"Well, then it's time you start," he said, and pointed to the sky. "Pick one out and wish for whatever you want the most." I looked and picked out the brightest star I could find. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished for courage. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling as he watched my tremendous wishing effort. He asked what I had wished for, and when I replied, he looked puzzled. "Courage? For what?" he questioned.

I took one last deep breath and replied, "To do this." And I kissed him – all driver's-license-holding, varsity-jacket-wearing, seventeen years of him. It was bravery I didn't know I had, strength I owed completely to my heart, which gave up on my mind and took over.

When I pulled back, I saw the astonished look on his face, a look that turned into smile and then laughter. After searching for something to say for what seemed to me like hours, he took my hand and said, "Well, I guess we're lucky tonight. Both our wishes came true."


End file.
